Scent In Spirit
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: "The sea always filled her with longing, though for what she was never sure."
1. Chapter One

Prologue.

Ever since I was a baby I'd been fascinated with water. The feeling of it dripping down my skin, and the pure glee I'd get by diving to the very bottom of my ingrown swimming pool at only five years of age. Lakes, puddles. Even lukewarm bath water made me happy. The fish they called me, a limbless cold-blooded animal living wholly in water. But ironically I did not only survive by water. I also perished at the hands of my fellow companion, suffocated by its thick waves and beaten by its rocky shore. "You'll live forever," They said as they ruffled my hair and kissed my tear stained cheek. "You'll breathe in the pits of the ocean and never ever die." How right and wrong they were.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter One.

"Wake up my little sprite, come on and meet the day with your beautiful smile." My bedroom flooded with light, causing a groan to escape my open mouth. Gracie Mussleman was a morning person; I on the other hand, was not.

"Mom, can I please have five more minutes?" Her pinkish red curls glistened in the sunlight that shone through my open window and with a large grin shook her head. "Please?"

"We have church in a few hours. I knew you'd be difficult to wake up so I woke up you up early." Her hands grabbed my blanket and ripped it off me, leaving me cold and blanket less. "Come on! Get up and get your shower. I'll have breakfast ready when you get out." With that she left the room, humming a sugary tune. I ran my hand through my white blonde hair as I sat up, rolling my eyes at her. Mother was such a free spirit, always dancing and giggling at the little things. As I stood up I gave one last look at my large bed and frowned as I left the room, yawning as I went.

The steaming water felt like heaven on my chilled flesh. After I was done I quickly dressed in a loose stripped short sleeved shirt and some light blue shorts and then quickly made my way to the kitchen. Just like my bedroom it was brightly lit, and Blake Patterson sat down at the table. In his hands were the daily newspaper and a mug filled to the brim with hot cocoa. Most men drank coffee in the morning, but not my dad. He said it was to bitter for a man of his sweetness. As soon as I sat down a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast was sat in front of me. Then a bowl of strawberries and whip cream. I grinned widely at my mother and started to chow down, only looking up to see her set a cup of milk down.

The bacon was divine, the toast exquisite. Eggs amazing, and the strawberries and whip cream were the cherry on top.

"Did you even taste it?" Father asked with a raised eyebrow, chuckling at me.

"Yes, it was delicious." I gulped down the last of the milk and then rubbed my face with the napkin. I stood up and hugged my mom tightly. "Thank you for breakfast, mommy. It was great." She giggled and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime dear." As she let go of me I quickly ran upstairs and back into my bedroom to gather my things up. First I grabbed my carry-on bag and sat it on my bed, and then went to work at finding my other things. Swim suit, water bottle; which needed refilling. Worn out beach towel that I got when I was nine. Cell phone, ear buds. Powder blue flip flops. With a small smile I stuffed them all in my bag, save for my flip flops and water bottle, and then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Soon I was done, and with my now filled up bottle, clean teeth, and covered feet I slung the bag onto my shoulder and headed down stairs. Mom and dad were conversing quietly.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out. I'll be back later. Love you." I quickly kissed them both goodbye and headed out the door, my eagerness getting the best of me. I could feel it calling my name from far away, the deep yearning moan. I needed to be in the water, if I didn't I knew I would explode. Without thinking I dashed down the rocky slope from the back yard and squealed as my flip flops hit the sand. This was going to be a good day.


End file.
